


8 centimeters (4 centimeters - Epilogue)

by uminihitori



Series: 4 centimeters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Nishinoya Yuu, but it works out for them, exhibitionist kink? kinda, he's literally got the biggest dick energy in karasuno idk why y'all keep making him a bottom, hinata and noya have an insane amount of stamina, like seriously calm down, literally making it a cult join the top!noya cult, noyahina are like rabbits they don't stop, praise kink hinata and i will die on this hill, shouyou thinks he's gonna top but he doesn't, this is sin, top! noya is my gay agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminihitori/pseuds/uminihitori
Summary: This is an epilogue to my sfw fic "4 centimeters"! You can read that if you want, but this can stand alone as it's own work if you're just looking for smut (lol). But there's plenty of fluff too.It's Noya and Hinata's almost 2-year anniversary (Hinata asked him out at 2:09 am, so they usually spend the day before and the actual day together bc...it's kinda both). They end up having (penetrative) sex for the first time and Noya decides to test out a kink he's suspected Hinata to have for a while now.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: 4 centimeters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751587
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	8 centimeters (4 centimeters - Epilogue)

It's kind of funny, dating someone both younger and taller than me. But I don't really mind. He's always so surprised when I pull him down to me for a kiss, it's endearing. You'd think he'd be used to it, after two years.

Shouyou's gone through a growth spurt, so he's nearly 8 centimeters taller than me now. He's still just as cute, though, despite having gained more muscle mass. I sigh a bit, thinking about how in a few years I'll graduate, and then I'll have to start working. Freshman year of university is really hard for me, only being able to see him every once in a while.

My professor dismisses us and I leave the lecture hall to go back to my place and get ready for an early dinner with Shouyou, but I'm surprised to find he's waiting outside, looking around anxiously when I step out. How did he know I was in this building? Or that my class ended at this time? Oh, wait, I've definitely told him my class schedule. But I've never given him a tour of the campus. His face brightens when our eyes meet and he waves at me, happily.

"Noya-san!"

Maybe Ryuu texted him.

His face becomes pinkish. Ahh, really. He's so cute it's almost annoying. I wish I could kiss him.

"Hey, Shouyou, what's up? I thought I was coming to visit you and everyone else after practice."

"Uh, well, Yama and the coaches let me leave practice early! And I..." he looks to the side and blushes. "I decided I wanted to be alone with you."

"Ehhh? Really? How cute. You're still embarrassed even though we've been dating for almost 2 years now," I laugh. I leave out the fact that his embarrassment makes me want to pounce on him. The two of us walk forward, find an open table, and head toward it before a proactive student can grab it for themselves.

Shouyou pouts. "Noya-san, don't tease me please...Anyway," he puts something in front of me. "Here. I made you a bento." He leans down just far enough to whisper, "Happy Early Anniversary!" He laughs and pulls away, holding up a victory sign which doubles as the number. "Part Two!" Shouyou then takes a seat across from me.

"Whoa, Shouyou, you really made this for me?? No way!" I exclaim, surprised. I've never seen him cook, even when I had dinner with his family. The most he's done is help cut vegetables and clumsily dropped seasonings.

"Yep!"

The younger boy smiles at me brightly, and it really, really makes me wish we weren't in public and prone to getting disapproving looks. Not that the people in university really care as much about two guys being together, so much as the PDA itself. I just want to make out with my boyfriend okay, it's not our fault they're single and jealous. Shouyou looks at me, confused about my facial expression, which probably looked bitter. I smile and wave my hand in a "don't worry about it" motion to communicate that my unpleasant look was not directed at him. He nods, satisfied, and continues speaking.

"I got Mom to teach me how to make it look nice, haha. I've been practicing a lot of other things since I can't really do much else with my time since you're busy. It might not taste the best, though."

Shouyou scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"I love it already!" I tell him. I open the bento and find he's drawn a volleyball onto the rice with soy sauce. It makes me laugh. The side dishes are arranged nicely, and I look at Shouyou proudly. I'm on the verge of tears. "It looks so good, Shouyou!!"

He watches me intently as I take the first bite, fiddling with his hands in anticipation.

"...So?" He looks so worried that it makes me want to tease him.

"It's terrible," I reply, without missing a beat.

Shouyou's face morphs into an expression of shock and horror. I laugh because he looks so cute. After he seems to come back to earth from shock he starts apologizing, zealously.

"I'm sorry, Noya-san!" He claps his hands together and bows his head. "I'll eat it instead and then buy you something!!" Shouyou then straightens up and reaches for the bento box, fully prepared to take it back.

"No way!!" I protest, moving the bento out of his reach. "You made this for me and I'm eating it!"

He pouts.

"Plus, I was kidding," I add. "It's just that your reactions are adorable and I couldn't help wanting to tease you a little. It tastes fine, Shouyou. It's good, even!"

"...You sure?" The ginger looks at me with doubtful eyes and pinched eyebrows, his lips still pursed.

Geez. I can't handle his expressions. I know people at uni are too wrapped up in their own problems to notice if I gave him a quick peck, but I restrain myself anyway.

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

He lets out a sigh and gives in. I smile to myself, seeing that he still wears the leather bracelet I gave him from our first anniversary. I hope he likes what I'm going to give him this time.

. . .

After eating, Shouyou follows me to the apartment I share with Ryuu. Ryuu steps out of his room, a towel wrapped around his head, drying the hair he's started growing out.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Tanaka-senpai!" The ginger bounces his way over to Ryuu and initiates their handshake. The two of them hug, and I feel a tinge of jealousy rise within me. Not because they're close, but because Shouyou rarely calls me senpai, but it's become a habit for him to do with Ryuu. I wanna be called senpai too!

Ryuu ruffles his hair and I give him a warning look. "Oh come on, Noya. Don't be like Suga-san!"

I sigh. I've been with Shouyou for over an hour and I've barely gotten to touch him, so I'm cranky. We're finally in a space where we can be comfortable and he's just showing Ryuu affection. Shouyou laughs and bounces over to me, hugging me from behind.

"I missed you, Noya-san!"

I smile, turning my head to look at him. "I missed you too."

Ryuu clears his throat. "Kanoka wanted to see me so....I'mma head out."

Shouyou immediately whips around. "Uwooooooh, is she your girlfriend now, Tanaka-senpai??"

I don't say anything, because I've been wondering the same. I wait for Ryuu to answer.

"N-N-No!!" Ryuu holds his arms out flailing them furiously as his skin becomes red. "Kanoka isn't my...! We've just been talking a lot more, recently...since we're going to the same school now. It's like, we're just...rekindling our friendship!"

"But doesn't Kanoka-chan still like you?" I ask.

"Eh?" Ryuu looks dumbfounded.

"You didn't consider that she might? Even after your accidental rejection?"

"Right, right!" Shouyou nods, arms still around me.

Ryuu looks incredibly distraught, then lunges forward, holding his head and yelling in frustration. "Are you serious??! If she likes me, then I'm being a total asshole right now!! I've been talking to her about my unrequited love with someone and--"

"Ah."

"Ah. Poor Kanoka-san. Getting heartbroken daily over someone like Tanaka-senpai..." Shouyou fakes tears on her behalf, and I chuckle at Ryuu's expense.

"Really, Ryuu," I start. "Have you never considered dating Kanoka?"

"Of course I have!! I assumed she was over me, though and...there's just someone I can't forget about," he admits. It's rare for Ryuu to sound so serious and dejected.

"Ohhh, Kiyoko-san, huh?" Shouyou asks, though it's posed more as a statement than a question.

"Ahaha." Ryuu looks to the side, sheepishly, though I feel he's choosing not to answer. Kiyoko-san doesn't have a significant relationship to Ryuu, so maybe it's someone he doesn't want to say.

Oh. Maybe he means Chikara. They did grow rather close when we were third-years, since I kind of...abandoned them to spend time with Shouyou. We all still keep in touch now, too.

"Well...good luck, Ryuu."

"Thanks, Noya. Anyway, I should get going! Uh, text me if you need me to stay out. Bye, Hinata."

Shouyou waves enthusiastically, shouting, "Byeee!" until Ryuu's closed the door.

The younger man finally releases me and plops himself down beside me on the floor. He knocks my side with his shoulder, nudging me. "Hey," he says.

"Hey." I smile.

"Life been treating you okay?" he inquires.

"Yeah. I'm really enjoying graphic design. Business not as much, but I can tell it's really useful, so I'm glad I decided to do both even though it's hard." I lace our fingers together and look up at him. "Thanks for encouraging me, Shouyou. I miss spending time with you."

Shouyou smiles at me softly, which is ironically a rare sight. He smiles brightly at everyone, but these soft grins are something he only uses around me. "I miss you too," he sighs. "How's playing on a college team?"

"Good. Hard." There isn't much else to say about it. I love it, of course, but it isn't the same as Karasuno. It's an adjustment. Shouyou leans against me. "Do you wanna eat something? All you did was watch me eat the bento you gave me."

"I'm good! Uh. I wanted to um...since Tanaka-senpai left, I..." Shouyou trails off, heat rising to his cheeks.

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh? What's that?"

"Come on, Noya-san... don't make me say it," he whines.

I laugh. "You're not tired from practice?"

"I am... that's why I wanted to... you know... cuddle."

Oh my god. I should've known he wasn't referring to anything sexual. I mean, it's Shouyou. He never tells me when he wants sex. Even though we'll have been dating for 2 years tomorrow, he's still embarrassed. I let out a sigh, smiling, but a bit frustrated with myself for believing Shouyou would ask me for anything that isn't pure. Though I'll admit he wasn't lying when he told me he wasn't innocent.

"Of course you meant that, aha." I stand up. "Well, c'mon then," I say, stretching out my hand. "Let's go cuddle."

The ginger takes my hand and I hoist him up. We walk to my room together, and I take off my bomber jacket.

"Do you want to change?" I ask.

"Yeah. But... will your clothes still fit?"

I furrow my brows. "8 cm isn't really that much of a difference, you know." Plus, most of my shirts are slightly oversized. Tight clothing just doesn't make me look cool.

Shouyou muses, then takes off his uniform, undoing the buttons. After digging through my drawers, I turn around to hand him a tshirt. I realize he's gotten more muscular than I initially thought. He's not nearly as big as Daichi or Asahi in their third-year, but it's still enough difference to shock me.

"Oh, you really have gotten bigger."

"S-so have you, Noya-san..."

I look down at myself. My muscles are definitely more defined, but the fact that I haven't grown any doesn't make it seem like much of a difference.

I hand him a shirt and study his face.

"Did you lose some of your baby fat?"

The younger man blushes. "I guess? I hadn't noticed."

I sigh, exasperated. "Everyone's gonna think you're the older one now that you're both taller than me and lost your baby face!"

Shouyou laughs, sheepishly. "I don't think that stuff really matters, Noya-san. And besides... if it really bothers you, I know you're older and stronger than me regardless!! I have to consciously stop myself from calling you senpai all the time, even though we're dating."

No, wait. He has to stop himself? But it sounds cool!!

The ginger slips on my shirt, which fits him about the same way it fits me. I guess it's mostly his legs that grew.

"It's just...I admire you so much, it's hard not to add an honorific," he adds.

"Really?" I ask, incredulous. "If it's hard not to, you can just use it. I don't mind," I tell him.

I make sure me tone is even, but I haven't heard him say it in a long time, so I'm honestly pretty excited about it. No one else has ever really called me senpai and actually meant the respect it implies.

"Oh...thanks, haha. Can I be the big spoon?" he asks as he takes off his pants. "And do you mind if borrow these sweats?"

"Yeah, you can glomp on me like a koala, that's nothing new. And no, I don't mind."

He didn't say it. I'm a little disappointed.

I finish changing and climb into my bed. Shouyou follows and soon I feel his body wrap around mine. He always throws a leg over me and buries his face into my neck. It upsets me that this makes me feel smaller, but I put up with it because I know it's how Shouyou is most comfortable.

I decide to turn to my back when I heard soft snoring, and Shouyou adjusts accordingly. He moves himself down to lay his head on my shoulder instead, half-conscious. God, he's so pretty. I strain my neck to plant a kiss on his forehead, and he smiles lazily.

"You're so cute, Shouyou."

"You're cuter, Noya-san."

I find myself drifting off to sleep to the sound of my boyfriend snoring.

. . .

I laugh. Shouyou furrows his brows, upset that he lost to me in Mario Kart once again. I look at his pouting face.

"God, you're so cute."

"No, that's you!"

I shake my head, smiling.

"You don't have to say such sweet things to me all the time, you know. It's not like I have a praise kink."

Shouyou blushes. "I wasn't ever thinking of it that way!! It's just how I show affection."

"I'm kidding!! I just like to tease you." Because I can't get enough of how he looks when he's embarrassed.

Shouyou rolls his eyes at me and crosses his arms, slightly annoyed but not enough for him to be truly upset. "Yeah, I know. It might as well be your kink."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Hmm...could be one of them, yeah. But I think you like being teased."

"Wh-what?!! No, I don't!"

His protest only confirms my suspicions.

"You never stop me. You just say 'Noya-san~!' all whiny and turn red. I think you like it."

Shouyou opens his mouth and closes it, realizing he would've done exactly what I'd just said. It makes me chuckle.

"You know what else I think you like?"

Shouyou pouts, but doesn't respond. I move closer to him, staring at his face.

"I think you like it when I praise you. You always blush extra hard when I compliment you or if someone says you did a good job with a play or receive."

"I...!" The younger boy blushes and wants to deny it, but he can't. I don't know if he's even realized it himself, or if I've just picked up on it after being with him for so long. I've never really used it whenever we did sexual things before, but I honestly think it's cute. Makes it easy to get him to fluster.

"Come on, just admit it. Remember when you said you wanted to 'impress me'? I think that was your praise kink coming out a little," I press on.

The ginger is red to the tips of his ears, then looks down in embarrassment.

"I-it's not like you don't have kinks, too..!"

"Never said I didn't," I laugh.

Shouyou lets out a frustrated huff of air. "Geez, Noya-san. You're unfair."

"What do you mean?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You keep teasing me!" Shouyou exclaims. He comes closer to me, still pouty. "It's not fair."

Shouyou cups my face with his hands and I close my eyes as he pulls me in for a kiss, gently tugging at my lip with his teeth to tell me he's going to deepen it. He slides his tongue into my mouth and lets his hands fall to my waist. I run my fingers up his arms, feeling the goosebumps he's getting. I pull away from him and smile, stealing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. He giggles.

"You're cute, Noya-san."

I kiss his cheek and he returns it, then looks at me earnestly with puppydog eyes.

"Thanks, Shouyou. By the way...are you ever gonna call me by my name?"

"Huh? Uh...Maybe." The redhead blushes and looks down.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Baby, it can't be that hard--" Oh no. Now I've done it. Shouyou's going to blow a fuse.

"'B-B-B-Ba-Baby'??!!!"

Now was not the time to start with petnames. He's gonna get embarrassed enough to faint.

Shouyou covers his face and starts mumbling a mile a minute, face flushed. "I-It is hard! To..to call you by your name! It's embarrassing!" he yells, eyes shut, blushing. He flails his arms around, exasperated.

"But I've been calling you 'Shouyou' since we met!"

"I know!! It..." he quiets, looking away from me. "...Used to make me horny at practice before we got together...I just don't think I can do it yet, Nishinoya-senpai!"

I don't know if it's because we're alone in the apartment but I swear that last part echoed. Though it might've just been in my head. Anddd now I'm half-hard...

"Shouyou, was that on purpose?"

"...No??"

I'm trying to appear as calm as possible but damn that sounds so good coming from his lips.

He tilts his head to the side, innocently. It's hard to tell if he's picked up on my reaction or not. I can't imagine he hasn't. I mean, he calls me that if he really wants something, so obviously he knows I'm weak for it.

But I'm not sure he knows I want to hear it like that.

"You look kind of needy, Noya-san..."

Oh, now he's eager. He's got that look in his eyes.

"That's your fault, Shouyou," I respond, keeping my cool and holding his gaze, a smirk forming on my lips.

"Yeah?"

He raises his eyebrows. Ah, I love it when he gets cheeky.

"Yeah," I confirm, spurring him on.

Shouyou closes the distance between us and kisses me. I let his hands roam and he starts tugging at my shirt, so I take it off quickly before kissing him again. My little ace is so cute. Shouyou turns to me and smirks before backing me against my bedroom door. His breathing has become more labored, our kisses getting sloppier by the minute. I pull away for a second and he whines.

"Come on, Shouyou, we should at least get in my room first. Not sure Ryuu would appreciate us dirtying up the place."

He huffs in response, impatient.

"You can't even wait for me to open the door and I'm the needy one?" I laugh, turning the knob behind me without looking.

He barely makes it past my bedroom door before pulling off everything but my shirt and his boxers. I can't wait anymore and come up behind him, kissing the back of his neck and grazing my teeth against his skin, causing the younger boy to moan.

He leans back into me and I decide to tease him, lightly running my fingers over the bulge in his underwear.

"N..Noya-san...Hah...!"

Shouyou tries bucking his hips upward, desperate for more friction, but I move my hands up to his chest instead, tweaking his nipples under the shirt.

"...Ah...!"

Shouyou turns around and kisses me.

"Get on the bed, Noya-san. Now."

His demand shocks me but I do as he requests anyway, pleasantly surprised by his taking the initiative. Shouyou starts kissing my neck, bringing a trail of butterfly kisses down to my abdomen. I groan.

"You're so sexy, Noya-san."

His words make me moan again, and I watch him as he unbuckles my belt and brings down my pants and boxers in one swift movement. Shouyou gets down on his knees, then looks up at me with a glint in his eyes.

Fuck.

The ginger smirks briefly then grabs my dick, stroking it a few times before he starts to suck. I moan his name and watch him as he takes me deeper into his mouth. His cheeks are beginning to flush, but he keeps eye contact with me.

"Mmn, Shouyou... so good. You feel so fucking good."

Shouyou moans around my cock, making me throw my head back.

"Hah..." I smirk down at him and see he's started rubbing himself through his boxers. "I knew you had a praise kink."

Shouyou's face turns a deeper shade of red, and he starts trying harder, attempting to deep throat me.

"Shit...you're so cute, Shouyou."

He whimpers, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. God, it feels so good I might just lose it. Shouyou stops and resorts to using only his hands.

"...Are you feeling good, Noya-san?"

That teary-eyed look and flushed face are nearly too much for me. I'm tempted to just shove my cock down his throat. God it's so cute how he's asking me for more praise like this.

"Yeah, I feel really good. You're doing such a good job, Shouyou."

He smiles and goes back to using his mouth on me. I can't help but tangle my fingers in his hair.

"Mmm. Yeah, just like that. You're doing so good, baby. Ah...Fuck, Shouyou...!"

The ginger takes me all the way into his mouth holding onto my hips for stability as he bobs his head up and down. It's so hot. He's so hot. Shit, I'll never get used to how pretty Shouyou looks like this.

I can't hold back anymore and start face-fucking him. He doesn't fight me and kinda just takes it, letting me do what I want. The sloppy sounds it makes just brings me closer to my release. My eyes fall closed as I let myself cum in my boyfriend's mouth, sighing when I'm finished. I remove myself from Shouyou and he opens his mouth for me, showing me the mess I made before staring at me as he swallows it.

"Fuck."

The sight alone is enough to get me excited again. He pleads with me using his eyes, asking me to praise him once more. It makes my heart flutter.

"You did such a good job, Shouyou. You took it so well."

He blushes, covering his face, and nods a 'thank you'. Damn, I would have no problems looking at this all day.

"God, I can't believe I like that so much," he says, embarrassed.

"Oh? I'm definitely not opposed to throat fucking you more often if you enjoy it."

"No, not that...! Well yes, that...honestly being used was kinda really hot, I didn't expect to be so into it...b-but I meant!! The... the praise after..." Shouyou peeks up at me from between his fingers. "Just thinking about it makes me..." he trails off, but I see him twitch in his boxers, which are now considerably wet.

"Wait...did that make you cum??"

"No...but I'm already really close."

God, that is so cute. For something so small to affect him this much... Boy, I'm definitely using this to the fullest.

I bring Shouyou up to the bed with me and sit beside him. "So...are there other things you want me to try out on you?" I ask.

"Mn...yeah. But it's so embarrassing and hot I think I might lose it."

I move one of his hands so I can lace it with my own and press my forehead against his. "You can tell me, I'm not gonna judge you."

"...Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Shouyou sighs. "I really...really like it when you praise me. Or compliment my appearance. But I think if you combined it with some form of degradation I might die."

Oh. I see. I smirk a little, but don't say anything other than, "That's cute."

"G-Geez, Noya-san...! Well, what about you?" He asks.

I keep smiling, not sure whether or not I should voice everything I'm into. Or what he'd be comfortable doing. I mean, I'm the only person he's been with. Aside from kissing one of his childhood friends consistently for "practice"... I'm still just a little threatened by him.

"You wanna know, Shouyou?"

"Of course I do...I wanna do them, too...if I can."

God he's too cute. I lean forward and kiss him.

"It's kinda weird, but... I'm possessive over you. And I like marking you because I want people to know you're taken," I say, trailing kisses down his neck. I refrain from marking his neck, even though I want to. Instead, I lightly graze my teeth over his skin.

"Ah...Noya-san..!"

I bring my lips further down his skin, encouraged by the noises escaping his mouth.

"I want people to know you're mine...just like I'm yours, Shouyou."

I look up to meet Shouyou's eyes. They're filled with desire. I continue my ministrations and pull down his boxers, causing him to inhale sharply. I massage his inner thigh with my thumb, watching closely as he gasps under me. He opens his legs enough to make room for me, and I kiss his thigh. It makes me chuckle, seeing how pliant he is.

"Oh look at you. Karasuno's ace, all weak and breathy...I wonder what the first-years would think, if they saw you like this..."

Shouyou moans and closes his eyes. I grind against him, and he bites his lip to hold back.

"Nn...please..."

"Hm?"

"I want more...Please... I'll be good..."

"Yeah?" I take hold of his member and start stroking it. I lean forward, my mouth close to his ear, indulging him. "You're gonna be a good little slut for me, Shouyou?"

The ginger bucks his hips upward as I quicken my pace.

"Ah! Noya-san...Noya-san..! Mmn!!"

"God, your moans are sexy."

"Ngh, Nishinoya-senpai...!"

The taller boy arches his back and collapses below me, letting out his release.

I'm about to clean up his mess when he grabs my wrist and starts licking my hand clean. I can see the lust in his eyes as he sucks on my fingers.

"Shouyou... can you call me that again?"

He takes my fingers out his mouth but never breaks eye contact.

"Call you what? ...'Senpai'?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

He blushes.

"I didn't think you actually had a senpai kink," he says.

"Surprise."

I get up to grab a washcloth and some lube from my bathroom. When I come back Shouyou is sitting up.

"Um... Noya-senpai?"

"What is it, baby?"

Shouyou's cheeks turn pink. "I-I'm not a baby!"

"Of course not! It's just a term of endearment," I tell him, smiling.

"Okay, f-fine...but... I wanna...go all the way this time," he murmurs.

"Oh. Are you sure?" I ask. "We've done plenty in the time we've been together, but I never want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

"I'm totally ready, senpai!! I promise! I've been doing a lot of research, and I'm finally ready!!" He says this with eyes sparkling with determination, and I can't help but laugh.

"Hahaha!! By 'research', do you mean watching gay porn?"

"....Yeah, and reading, um, forums and stuff too..." the ginger admits.

"Pfft. Well, at least you know how to study something," I respond. "But okay. If you're ready, I'm ready." Not like I've been holding back for more than a year or anything.

"I'm ready!!!" he insists.

"Okay, okay."

"So...do you want me to...?" Shouyou trails off, blushing, so I assume he means prepping himself. Not that I'd mind watching, but...

"I can do it."

"Oh... wow." Why is he so surprised?

"What?"

"...I wasn't expecting a show from you, Nishinoya-senpai."

I tilt my head to the side. What is he talking abo--

Oh. That's hilarious.

"You thought you were gonna top me, Shouyou?" I can't help but laugh.

Shouyou opens his mouth, slack-jawed.

"Well, yeah, I'm taller!!"

"Shouyou, do I _look_ like--" I stop myself, realizing I probably do look like a stereotypical bottom. Especially when my hair is down and I lose an inch or two of height, like right now. "Your height has nothing to do with it."

I get close to him to the point where we're nearly kissing, and his eyelids droop. "Besides. I know you. I know how much you like relinquishing your control to me. Just let your senpai take care of you. Okay?"

The ginger makes an annoyed face at me, pursing his lips, quite obviously disappointed.

"What? Did you really want to top?" I ask.

"I want to be on top of everything! I'm Karasuno's Ace! And I'm gonna top Nationals too!!"

I chuckle. "It's so like you to have that kind of reasoning. Well...why don't you let me try preparing you and if you really don't like it, we can switch. I don't think I'd hate bottoming, it's just not really my thing."

Shouyou lets out a frustrated puff of air and turns his head to the side. "And it's supposed to be my thing??"

"Not necessarily, but have you met yourself, Shouyou?" Do you know how fucking cute you are? And how perfect you would look under me?? And how good your moans sound??

"Okay, fine. Have it your way, senpai. But I don't think I'll like it, so get ready."

"Thanks, Shouyou. You're the best."

He turns his gaze back to me and I smile. I lean in to kiss him again, but stop before our lips touch. Shouyou is especially beautiful up close, and I can't help taking a moment to look at him. He opens his eyes, looking impatient.

"Ugh. You're too slow, Noya-senpai."

He takes my face in his hands and pulls me to him, closing the distance. He opens his mouth wider, indirectly asking me to deepen the kiss. I lean over him and he wraps an arm around me. I kiss his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck.

"You wanna know what else I'm into, Shouyou?"

He nods.

"I wanna mark you," I say. "And I want everyone to see it," I add, lightly grazing my teeth against the skin on his neck. Shouyou's breath hitches, and he shudders. "Does that turn you on, _Ace?_ "

"Nishinoya-senpai...Hah..."

I trail kisses down his collarbone and to his chest, before licking a nipple and playing with the other. Shouyou moans again, hiding his expression behind his arm, closing his eyes. I continue using my hands to tease him before I tell him about my other fantasies.

"And you know... it's in the past, but I'm still jealous of that Izumi guy."

"H...Huh...?" My boyfriend looks up at my through lidded eyes. "Wh-Why...? Ah!" He yelps when I pinch his nipples, sensitive.

"Because...he totally used 'practicing kissing' as an excuse. He's into you. And I'm upset that a different guy was your first kiss. I wanna show him...that you're only this cute and pretty with me."

Shouyou huffs and I steady my hands against the bed, grinding against him, pulling more moans from his lips.

"I'd want him to watch and see just how much I affect you..." I lean down, bringing my mouth close to his ear. "Have him hear you moan my name...listening to all the cute sounds you make. See what a good boy you are for me. You're adorable under me, Shouyou. And I want him to know." The ginger whimpers in response, breathy moans encouraging me to do more. I smirk, seeing how he's leaking again. "Seems like you like that idea."

"Y-You can't just call me that all of a sudden...And saying my name that way, too..."

I kiss the wing spiker's cheek and bring my mouth down by his ear, speaking in a low voice.

"But you like it, don't you, _Shouyou?_ " 

"Hngh... You're unfair, senpai..."

Ahh, I really can't take it. I kiss him again and reach blindly for the bottle of lube I have. I find it and pull away from him. Shouyou's breathing slows as he watches me coat my fingers.

"Can you lift your legs for me, baby?"

He blushes, covering his face again. "N-Noya-senpai...! Don't call me that...it's embarrassing..."

"But you're so cute..."

"Ugh...I hate this... th-this isn't what I imagined..."

I chuckle. "Sorry, sorry. Like I said, if you don't like it, we can switch."

He pouts and lifts his legs, exposing himself to me completely, save for the shirt of mine that he's wearing. I don't know why it's so satisfying to see him look like this while wearing my clothes. His bright orange hair is a mess, parts of it plastered to his face with sweat, his neck dripping. My shirt's sticking to him, but rolled up far enough to expose his chest and erect nipples.

"Fuck, you're so pretty, Shouyou..."

Shouyou looks up at me, red-faced, clearly affected by my words.

"J...Just hurry up so I can tell you I'm not into it and then we can switch..."

He's really still on this, huh. I don't know why he's so convinced he won't feel good. I'm pretty sure every cis guy feels pleasure from there. I coat my fingers with a bit more lube, and press one against his entrance. I push my index finger into him slowly, and he groans, squeezing my finger.

"Haven't you touched yourself here before?" I ask him.

"N...No... 'cause I always imagined me doing this to you, Noya-san..."

I move my finger in and out of him, seeing that he's adjusted.

"Even though you're so blushy and submissive around me?"

He lets out a strained breath. "Hah...'m...not...ah- submissive...! Ngh..."

I press another finger in and he gasps. He's so fucking cute when he gets breathy. "Shouyou... you're into both praise _and_ degradation..." I remind him. Saying he's not submissive is a blatant lie.

"B-But... I can still top... I've imagined it-- hah!-- so many times..." he insists. "Don't...wanna... bottom...Ahh!"

I start moving my fingers a little faster, wanting to elicit more sounds from him.

"And I've imagined this so many times," I say to him.

Shouyou moans, and grips the sheets below him.

"Ah... Hah...Noya-senpai...f-feels... strange...Ngh!"

Feeling encouraged, I press in another finger, still looking for the spot that--

" _Hnn!!_ Ah...c-crap..."

I smirk. Shouyou looks surprised. I tease him some more and he moans.

"Wh...What was tha--...Hah..! W-wait, I'm...!"

"That's your prostate. Does it feel good, Shouyou?" I ask. I squeeze my thumb over his inner thigh with my other hand, watching him twitch. "You like getting fingered by your senpai? Even though you so desperately wanted to do this to me?"

"Ah...un...! ...I d-don't know..."

I stop being gentle and his back arches, erotic moans leaving his mouth.

"You're leaking so much, just from my fingers. You look so lewd, moaning and squirming beneath me. Just admit that you like it, baby."

He starts stuttering, pressing himself into my fingers. As much as he protests against that nickname, it's obvious from his reactions that he likes it.

"N-Noya-san...Noya-san..! Ah~!! Noya-san, I'm gonna...!"

"'Senpai'," I correct.

"N-Nishi...noya-senpai...! "

"That's right. Good boy."

Shouyou tenses up upon hearing those words and immediately comes undone, moaning my name. I pull my fingers out and let him rest for a little, with him having already cum twice. His eyes are shut tight and his body is still spastic. He's too cute.

"Do you still wanna switch, Shouyou?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

He stays silent, his breathing labored. I wipe him and my fingers off with the washcloth as he regains composure, though he's still hard. After putting a condom on, I position myself over him, slowly grinding against the younger male, watching as he twitches beneath me. I bring my face down to his ear and tug at it lightly with my teeth, causing him to gasp.

"What do you want, Shouyou?" I press.

"...I-I want..." he mumbles the rest. I grind my hips against him once more, dragging out the motion as slowly as possible to tease him. It grants me another adorable little mewl from the other boy's lips and I smirk down at him.

"Hm? What is it that you want, Shouyou? Be a good boy and tell me clearly."

Shouyou whimpers and finally opens his eyes to look at me, and I see the tears welling in them. His eyes are full of lust, sweat dripping down his face, his lips swollen and pink. I've thought about this a bunch, but...the real thing is a lot hotter than I imagined.

"P-please, Nishinoya-senpai...please fuck me."

I'm taken aback by the fact that he actually used vulgar language, but it's weirdly endearing and kind of a turn on to know I've pushed him to this point.

I plant a quick kiss to his forehead. "Sure thing, baby."

I cover myself in lube, watching him watch me, seeing the neediness in his eyes as he looks at me coating my dick. Then I enter him slowly, hissing at how tight it is, and he groans. It's so warm, god, the heat feels so good.

"Sh-Shouyou...You need to relax," I tell him.

He lets out a shaky breath. "I..I'm trying. I'm just... it's bigger than your fingers..."

I hold myself back from making another teasing comment.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, okay?"

He nods and starts to relax more. I take his hand and lace our fingers together. Shouyou looks a little pained, so I kiss his forehead again.

"You're doing so good, Shouyou."

He tightens at that, but I'm able to press further in afterwards. He moans again and I still myself, waiting for him to adjust.

He's squeezing too much, I feel like I'm going to cum already.

"God, Shouyou, you feel so fucking _good_." 

He whines in a tantalizing voice, and I feel myself hardening even more at the noise. Shouyou's so fucking cute, what the hell. He lets out a breath and finally relaxes, opening his eyes. They meet mine and he immediately turns a deeper shade of red, the color creeping to his ears.

"...What?"

"Y-You're so close..." he says.

"Well, yeah, my dick is in your ass. Kinda makes sense that we're close," I retort, chuckling.

"That's not what I meant, Noya-sa-- senpai! I can't handle seeing you so close... you're too cool..."

"Pfft. You're saying that, even now? You're so sweet to me, Shouyou." I shift my weight so I can pull his hand to my lips. He whimpers, as it inadvertently pushes me deeper inside him. "I wanna make you feel good, Shouyou. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I...I don't know, but...y-you can move..." he says.

I pull out slowly, watching his reaction. He doesn't seem to be in pain, though I didn't expect him to need so much time to adjust.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Yeah..."

I push forward, and he moans again. I work my way to a steady slow pace, but Shouyou still hasn't given me much of a response other than a nod. I start kissing down his neck again, and he wraps his arms around my back, placing a hand in my hair, soft whimpers escaping his lips.

"Mn...c-crap...ah!- it's hot...hah!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"'M...f-fine...Hah..Nn...! Ugh, I can't believe I-- mnn!-- s-sound like this...! Ahn!"

"Yeah, you sound really erotic, Shouyou... you're so sexy that it's hard to hold back."

The ginger moans again, then pulls me in for a chaste kiss.

"Ah...Noya-senpai...c-can you...do that thing again...?"

"Do what?" I ask, despite knowing what he means. I just want to hear it from him.

I start moving my hips faster, noticing how needy he's getting.

"Y-You know...call me-- ah!-- 'good' and stuff...say dirty things...'n go ha...harder..."

I slow down my pace, licking my lips at the sight beneath me.

"Oh, you want me to fuck you harder?" Shouyou moans. "Are you gonna take it like a good boy, Shouyou?"

Shouyou's face flushes again.

"Nn...y-yes...! I'll be a good boy, senpai...!"

"Hah, you're so cute."

I quicken my pace, watching the way his curls bounce with the movement. Moans and broken versions of my name come tumbling out of his mouth, making heat build within me.

"Hah...Ah...Noya-senpai... Noya-senpai...! Mnn! Th-there...! Oh god, right there..."

I lift his legs, angling myself to better please him. He's more flexible than I thought.

"Fuck, you're too pretty, Shouyou. Come on, be louder for me."

I thrust into him repeatedly, and he yelps. I can't get enough. He's so cute and hot and it feels so damn good inside him.

"Ah..! Noya-senpai...! Fuck, please... M-More...Ngh..."

"Haha...Mm...I think you really like getting fucked, Shouyou..."

"Nngh...Th-that's..."

"You look so slutty right now, it's really cute..."

"Nnh...Noya-senpai...!"

"You like this, huh? If you like it, then say it."

Shouyou's fingers dig into my back.

"Y-yes...ah! It's good... feels good! I r-really like... the way you fuck me, senpai...!"

I find myself moaning at his words. Oh my god, he's too cute. Shit, I love him so much. I nibble at his neck and start thrusting into him faster, feeling his muscles contract. This feels so good, the way he's clenching me with every thrust, the sounds coming from him, and his fucking perfect body. So much better than the hookups I had before him. It really is different with someone you love.

The younger boy moans and grips my back harder, his breaths shortening. I kiss him on the lips and taste him, muffling his moans momentarily. Shouyou wraps his arms around my neck, one of his hands lightly tugging at my hair. He opens his eyes, tears spilling out of them, and the way he looks at me makes me harder.

"Hah...! Y-Yuu...senpai..." he murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper and laced with so much emotion that I'm taken aback and stop for a moment.

I may be an atheist but Hinata Shouyou, in this moment, is damn near a religious experience.

Hearing my first name coupled with 'senpai' makes me lose control and I start thrusting into him harder and faster, wanting nothing but to cum and make my cute little boyfriend cum.

"Say it again, Shouyou," I demand.

"Yuu-senpai...!"

"Louder."

"Yuu-senpai...! Yuu-senpai..!!"

"Good. Such a good boy, Shouyou. So fucking pretty."

He moans louder and I can't help but think how adorable it is that he's so into praise. I bury my face into his shoulder, fucking the spiker and groaning his name.

"Shouyou...Shouyou...!"

The heat that had been building within me climbs higher and faster with each utterance of my name, and I clumsily reach down to the ginger and jerk him off, making his moans only grow in volume, bringing me closer to the edge.

"S-senpai... I'm gonna cum!"

Shouyou cries out and tightens, the pressure making my mind blank as I grunt his name and climax with him.

I lie there, panting, just watching Shouyou as he comes down from the high. He looks absolutely wrecked and I love it. I lean down and kiss his cheek again, something I can't seem to stop myself from doing.

"Good job, Shouyou. You were so good for me."

His face flushes once more.

"Th...Thanks, Noya-san."

I pull myself out of him and get up to discard the used condom. I head over to my bathroom to clean the washcloth while Shouyou finishes catching his breath. It only takes a few minutes, but I come back to find Shouyou touching himself already.

"You really have a lot of stamina, huh."

"I can't help it!! Your voice is too sexy, Noya-san... You're normally so animated, I didn't know your voice could be that deep..."

"Huh?"

"The way you kept growling my name... really, you're so hot it's...Mn... unfair....Ah..."

He doesn't stop touching himself, keeping eye contact with me all the while. I can't tell whether or not it's a good thing that I ended up with a partner who has about as much stamina as I do. I can't tear my eyes away from him as he strokes himself, still wearing my shirt.

"I totally thought that you'd be the one screaming under me, senpai... but I really... really liked you being dominant..."

I can't stop my hand from going to my dick. It's sensitive still.

"I think you fucked me so good that you might've...ah~... changed all my sexual fantasies, senpai..."

"Yeah...?"

"Yeah... I wanted to...tie you up. Hehe... I even have stuff in my bag. But if I did it now, it'd be harder for you to fuck me..." He opens his legs, showing me everything. "But I guess it still works, if I ride you..."

I would not mind that at all. Either way sounds really hot.

"You never told me about these fantasies, Shouyou."

He starts fingering himself in front of me. "W-well...ah... that's because I didn't want you to be weirded out... and 'cause we still hadn't gone all the way. I actually...wanna try a lot of things, senpai..."

I walk over to him and move his hand, replacing it with my own as I stroke his member, watching him gasp and react to my touch. Damn, I love watching him get weak for me. Watching such a confident, headstrong guy just turn into complete putty for me is such a turn-on.

"I have like 5 condoms left," I tell him.

"...Will that be enough?" he asks, looking cheeky as if he hadn't been screaming my name a few minutes prior. As if his face and body aren't still full of sweat.

"I have more stamina than you, you know."

"Mhmm. Sure."

"Seriously," I warn.

Shouyou scoots away from me and gets on all fours before turning his head around to shoot me a lopsided smirk.

"You know, I think I still wanna do you, senpai..." He says. "Maybe you need to top me again so I change my mind."

I laugh at his obvious lie, though part of me finds it hot. Like, I'll force you into submission anytime you want, Shouyou. "Okay, babe."

I give him a quick kiss. I might have to text Ryuu and tell him to stay out for tonight.

. . .

Shouyou sighs, body still twitching as I lay on top of his back.

"Wh...What time is it?"

I check my phone.

"It's 1:15am..."

"...I can't believe we went through all your condoms and then some," he says. "I feel like a rabbit."

I chuckle. He still has energy for jokes, after all that.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop my hips because you felt so good. C'mon, let's clean up."

He follows me to my bathroom and we wash up in my shower. I lend him a new set of clothes and toss a jacket his way. He stops in front of the mirror.

"Noya-san..."

"Yeah?"

"Y...You marked my neck..." he remarks, looking in the mirror.

"Oops. Sorry!!" I throw him a sheepish smile and stuck my tongue out, but I'm totally not sorry at all. I'm almost disappointed that he doesn't have practice tomorrow.

I get dressed. "Let's go for a walk," I say.

"Now?? It's almost 2..."

"C'mon, indulge your super awesome senpai for a little!"

He sighs and puts on his shoes.

. . .

I lead my boyfriend by the hand.

"Okay, Shouyou, you can open your eyes now."

I turn to the ginger beside me, who has his eyes shut so tight you'd think he were watching a horror movie that he couldn't stomach. I watch as he opens one eye, tentatively. The boy immediately changes his expression to surprise.

"Oh my god, Noya-san!!!"

I grin, proud of my work. I've painted the image of Shouyou jumping for a spike with a crow's wings at his back. I think it's probably my favorite piece.

"Noya-san...!" Shouyou looks at me, his eyes full of admiration and tears.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!!"

"It's so beautiful!!! Do I really look like that?? That's how you see me??"

I laugh. He's so easily overwhelmed.

"Of course I see you as beautiful, Shouyou!! You're the coolest when you go for a spike with everything you have. Maybe it's weird to use that term to describe you, but...that's how I feel. And you know, it's like a good luck charm for your last high school nationals, Ace!"

Shouyou pulls me to him in a hug and buries his face in my shoulder. I chuckle again at how cute he is.

"It's 2:09!! Happy Anniversary, Shouyou. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love you," he says.

I push him away just enough to make him look at me. Did he really say that??

Oh. His face is so red. Yep, I definitely heard correctly. I smile wide, relieved.

"Thank god!! I was worried you didn't feel the same!"

He looks shocked. "Wait, you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, you big idiot! I've been holding back for so long because I thought my words might scare you away. Yeah, I love you too," I tell him.

"Damnit Noya-san, how do you make even confessions sound so cool?"

"Come on Shouyou, it's been 2 years since we started dating . You're still really that amazed by the things I do?" I snort.

"Yeah, I am!!"

I laugh and ruffle his hair, though it's harder now than it used to be.

"Stop the honorifics and call me just 'Yuu' already, Shouyou!!"

"But you said--"

"Except when we're doing sexy things," I add, winking.

"Okay, okay, fine."

"So?"

"I'll do it!!" He yells.

"Good."

"I think you're pretty, Yuu!!"

Shouyou's outburst completely catches me off guard.

"H-huh????! No way!"

"You're totally pretty! Like, you could be an idol! And you're super cool and cute and hot at the same time, and really caring, and respectable, and reliable, and talented, and I really love you, Yuu!!"

I feel heat on my face. "Okay that's overkill, Shouyou..! But...thank you. I love you too, Little Giant."

I grab the ginger's hand.

"I mean it, Yuu."

"I know." I say. "And I love you. You're beautiful."

"S-Senpai..!" My boyfriend blushes.

"Especially under me." I add.

"Yuu!!"

"Or in front of me. Or on top."

"Stop!!"

I laugh. "I just can't help but tease you, Shouyou. You're too cute."

"Geez."

"But if you have another round left in you I'm totally down," I say, jokingly. Except I'm serious.

"..."

"Oh, seriously?? Sweet!! Let's go home."

. . .

"Ah...Yuu-senpai...! Yuu-senpai...!"

"Just like that, Shouyou. You're so fucking cute, riding me like this."

"Y-Yuu---"

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FUCKING ALREADY??? I CAME BACK AN HOUR AGO!!!" Ryuu yells, pissed. "YOU'RE LIKE FUCKING RABBITS BRO, DAMN! AT LEAST TRY TO BE INCONSPICUOUS!!!"

Shouyou turns completely red. I guess he hadn't realized Ryuu had come back. I just didn't really care. Ryuu and I are close enough to have discussed this kind of thing, anyway. My boyfriend apologizes and lifts up, but I grab his hips and stop him.

"Yuu---"

"We're almost done, okay?" I tell the ginger. "Don't stop."

"B-But Tanaka-senpai will hear..."

"He's already heard, Shouyou. Besides, it seems like you like that kind of thing," I tease, referring to how hard he still is.

I pull him back down onto me and he moans loudly. I smirk up at the spiker. 

"You _do_ really like this, don't you, Shouyou?"

Shouyou goes back to moving his hips, looking down at me with tired, half-lidded eyes. His mouth hangs open as he lets out breathy moans, and I can't help wanting to reward him for trying so hard and looking so cute and seductive while doing it.

"You're such a good boy for me, Shouyou," I say, quietly. It's enough to make his face redden further and earns louder sounds from the redhead.

"Ahh, senpai..! Mmn!!"

I sit myself up and hug my boyfriend to me, kissing along his neck and collarbone as we get close. He bites my shoulder to muffle his moans and it hurts but I don't mind it because he's adorable.

"I love you, Shouyou," I tell him.

He lets out another muffled noise and it sounds like nonsense, but I know he's saying he loves me back.

Once we've finished and cleaned up, we exit my room to find Ryuu in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes hits me in the face and I can tell Shouyou is just as excited.

"Ryuu!!! Is there pancake batter left??"

Ryuu turns around and shoots me an annoyed look.

"No. I used it all."

Hinata whines. "Aww man, not fair, Tanaka-san!!"

"I USED IT ALL 'CAUSE I MADE SOME FOR YOU TINY IDIOTS, DAMNIT!! YOU'RE LUCKY I LOVE YOU BOTH!!"

Shouyou and I gasp. I'm brought to tears by Ryuu's kindness. I totally can't believe he'd do all this for us. Making us breakfast like the wife he so wants to have. Maybe Ryuu's the wife.

"In case it wasn't obvious, I love you too, Ryuu!!" I say.

"Me too, Tanaka-san!! Like really!!!"

I hug Ryuu from the side and Shouyou glomps onto the taller man's other side. Ryuu stiffens momentarily before sighing, exasperated, but with a smile on his face.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Now move before this pancake burns!"

I let him go and grab a plate. Shouyou hangs around Ryuu for a bit longer. I watch the two of them interact and can't help but smile.

"Haha, we're like a family!" I say, smiling.

Shouyou and Ryuu immediately turn to face me, clearly embarrassed, their cheeks a more vibrant shade than normal.

I can't help feeling giddy and get up to join the two most important people in my life (aside from family). I tackle the two of them in a hug and they fall over, making me laugh. The sun shines on Shouyou and he looks like some kind of holy being. He's really beautiful. I ruffle his hair and smile softly when his eyes settle on mine.

I'm so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> look i......... the fandom needs more top noya,,,, and hinata has a praise kink. top! noya cult!!!! join it!!! also disclaimer i'm Not a Top and i doubt i ever will be so like idk if i did the thing/voice/whatever well enough (like even if i were to ever dom i do Not top so writing in this voice is essentially acting,, for me)....... also i'm ngl to y'all i hate writing smut even tho i can consume it at a demonic speed bc like Fuck the words d!ck and c0ck but other synonyms or euphemisms just don't hit (like WILLIE?? what if i said "nishinoya jr." y'all would literally Click Away). anyways like,,,,, leave a comment if u can (:


End file.
